


My Boyfriend's Back

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Magnus brings Alec back books when he travels, Magnus fucks him up, Songfic, creep harassing Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend's Back

**Author's Note:**

> Some creep says mean things about Alec and tries to coerce him but it's not non-con enough to warrant a warning because Alec doesn't take his shit.
> 
> I should also thank http://freewheelingbyesexual.tumblr.com/ because I basically shouted at xir on Tumblr to pick which one of these lovely boys should be creeped out.

Alec took another step to the right trying to subtly get away from the visiting Institute head who wanted to see how someone as young as the dark haired shadowhunter was running the place. The older man noticed though and placed a hand firmly on Alec’s lower back, a little too low in the shadowhunters opinion. 

“Now then, why don’t you show me the residencies here. I hear much of the original stained glass still resides in them.” And nope, this guys nails did NOT just scratch right above his jeans. 

“Of course I just need to place a call to my partner, The High Warlock of Brooklyn, and remind him to check on the wards.” Before Alec could get away the tall Spaniard grabs Alec’s arm and pulled him tightly to his side.

“Magnus Bane is away on business in Tokyo for another three days, there’s no need to bother him right now.” Alec was shocked, how did he know that? Before he could ask though the creep, Alec couldn’t be bothered to remember his name, continued, “Besides it’s like three AM over there, and you promised me a tour.” No he hadn’t.

“Sir, I have an Institute to run. That is why you are here, you wanted to see how we ran things here in New York.”

“Oh I’m aware,” he said sliding a hand down Alec’s arm, the young man had to physically keep himself from vomiting in revulsion. “But there’s nothing wrong with mixing business and pleasure now is there?” Nope, Alec was definitely going to hurl.

“Alec, I got the reports you asked for.” Bless the Angel for Raj! The dark-skinned shadowhunter came up to Alec handing him a few folders before side eyeing Marcel, the visiting Institute head from Madrid. Alec seemed desperately uncomfortable and after a quick check out of his boss Raj understood why, Marcel had definitely just grabbed Alec’s ass.

While Raj, objectively, of course knew Alec had a nice ass, and nice eyes and nice arms and fuck just a nice everything okay! Alec’s relationship with Bane was still going strong, no Raj wasn’t bitter (really he wasn’t he’d actually met a cute werewolf. Alec had been cheering for them since he came to the shadowhunter for advice on how to date a downworlder) but he knew Magnus was gone doing High Warlock stuff. 

“Actually Raj, if don’t mind, please take our guest to the main room. I need to grab a few things from the office and then we can go over these and decide where to group the teams for tonight's missions. Turning to the creep who was sweeping his tongue over his lips while staring at Alec’s, gross, Alec cleared his throat drawing the man’s attention, “Is that satisfactory sir?”

“I like it when you call me sir.” Alec felt a little bile in his mouth after that as a hand made solid contact with his ass, loudly. Raj was appalled and held his hands out ready to toss the guy out of the Institute at Alec’s words. The Lightwood shook his head subtly though before reaching out and squeezing Raj’s shoulder in reassurance. Raj was about to lead Marcel back out front before he remembered something.

“Oh Alec! Umm Magnus sent a fire message to Izzy who wanted me to tell you that his flight had to be changed but he sent something for you to your room.” 

“Thanks Raj.” Alec said blushing, he then turned and strode quickly to the library office as the others went to the main room.

Alec grabbed his files after taking a few minutes to breathe and calm his rebelling stomach. After a quick moment Alec decided to go check his room for Magnus’ gift. Sitting on his bed were a couple of books, smiling Alec picked them up and began reading the titles. Magnus knew him so well.

“I must say, isn’t that a view.” Marcel. Alec’s pulse began to race as the older man shut Alec’s door behind him and stepped closer. Alec straightened and took an instinctive step back. “The stained glass in here is just lovely, but I must say it simply does not compare to you.” Alec held the book in his arms tightly to his chest, he had a really bad feeling about this.

Stopping to pick up one of the books the creep turned it over in his hands,  
“Interesting choice of reading material.”

“Yes, my boyfriend knows I collect them.” He knew he didn’t use that word often but at this point he didn’t think the guy cared about Magnus’ and his relationship. 

“How sweet.” The guy drawled, he moved even closer trailing his fingers across the bedspread, “Such a pretty color. I bet it’s comfortable too.” Alec felt his back hit the stone wall and he dropped the book in shock. It hit the floor and fell open a red lotus falling out of it’s pages. Alec knelt down and cradled the flower in his hands, Magnus’ true gift. 

“Beautiful” Alec looked up and saw the creep staring at him...on his knees.

Standing a rage filled Alec. The shadowhunter gathered up his book and flower and set them on the nightstand.

“You came to the New York Institute to see how we run things here, maybe you were looking for an excuse to see the shadowhunter that abandoned his wedding for a man but I will not allow you to speak this way to me. I run an institute the same as you and unless you have a purpose for being here I suggest you return to Madrid.” The man smirked and sniffed at Alec in contempt,

“Such insubordination to your betters, whore.” Holding back a snarl Alec opened his bedroom door and gestured for the bastard to leave.

“I hold just as high a standing as you. I am one of the greatest Shadowhunters of my generation, and the youngest to ever run an Institute. I am in a relationship with the High Warlock of Brooklyn and I have no interest in you or your frankly revolting come ons. Get out of my room.” And the guy did leave, after spitting at Alec’s feet.

“You’re disgusting.” Alec shut the door firmly after him before going back to his desk. He found spots for his new books and placed the flower in an old, dried up inkwell he washed out and filled with water. Taking one of his books back to bed with him Alec settled to read until he calmed down, then he’d finish up with Raj and patrol for a few hours.

The next morning Alec shuffled into the kitchen, grabbing his coffee mug and filling it to the brim, before he even really cracked his eyes open. When he did he saw Raj cutting up a piece of fruit and holding back a laugh.

“Not a word.”

“Sure thing boss man. How’d things go with Marcel?”

“Who?” Clearly his brain was not at fully functioning capacity.

“The guy from the Madrid Institute. He snuck away when someone called for me and I haven’t seen him since.” Alec sighed and took a seat stretching his legs in front of him.

“He found me in my room, tried to hit on me again and then got real nasty when I told him to get out and that I was in a relationship.” Raj gave him a empathetic look.

“Hopefully he’ll leave soon then. There wasn’t a lot of demon activity last night.”

“We never know what’s going to happen which is why we must always remain vigilant no matter how boring patrolling can get.” Raj laughed,

“Been practicing that one long?” Alec just shrugged mysteriously and took a deep drink of his coffee, coming out had been good for Alec he was much lighter these days. Easier to joke with, but that could be because Raj was also gay and Alec was the first person he came out to. “So, you going to tell me what Magnus gave you?”

“Books”

“Makes sense.” The two men spent a few more moments at the table before another pair of shadowhunters walked into the kitchen.They took one look at Alec, noses wrinkling in disgust before turning around and walking out again.

“That was new.” Raj commented, the only people who reacted that way to Alec was usually his parents.

“You can’t expect everyone to be okay with what I am Raj.”

“No it wasn’t that, true those two aren’t the most accepting but they’ve never done that before, they’ve never been bothered to be in the same room as you before.” Alec just shrugged again.

“I still run this Institute, which I should get to. Bye Raj.” The shorter man waved distractedly before pondering the other shadowhunters actions further. 

It only got worse throughout the day, looks being thrown at Alec. Whispers when he walked by, even Alec wasn’t that oblivious. Izzy came to find him in the early afternoon, looking concerned and furious.

“Alec! Is there something you need to tell me?” The shadowhunter stared at her confused.

“I haven’t assigned missions for the night yet?” He asked almost as a question, had he forgotten something? Her birthday wasn’t for another two months, Jace’s was in January, he wasn’t sure about-

“Something about Magnus?”

“Oh, umm thank you for getting Raj to tell me about the books Magnus sent. There was actually a red lotus in one.” Alec turned bright red and couldn’t hide the small smile that curled his lips when he thought about his boyfriend’s kindness. 

“Hermano un problema. There are a couple rumors going around that you’re cheating on Magnus.”

“What!” Several heads turned in the direction of the siblings. “Do you honestly think I would ever be the type to cheat?” Alec hissed at Izzy.

“Big brother you turn the color of a stop sign if I say the word blow job,” and there he went, “no I don’t think you’d cheat on Magnus. Now the question is, who is saying it?” Alec thought back to this morning and held up a finger before walking over to a young shadowhunter with a tablet.

“Jessine? Do you know where our guest currently is?” The woman looked at him with surprise and distrust.

“I think Marcel’s down by the conference room, as if you didn’t know.” Alec arched an eyebrow.

“I haven’t seen him since he accosted me in my room last night, after which I promptly tossed him out and haven’t seen him since.” Shock overcame the young woman and she let her hand hover over Alec’s forearm as if unsure if it was okay to touch him.

“Are you alright?” She asked quietly, Alec nodded and pat her shoulder awkwardly, hey he’s trying.

“He said some things but now, I think there may be larger issues than what he said to me.” Jessine bit her lip and nodded.

“H-he was saying that you two slept together and that you said you didn’t care since Magnus was in Japan. But what you did at the wedding, I never should have believed him. I’m sorry Alec.”

“It’s okay Jessine.” And yeah that is his ‘leave the comfort zone’ quota filled for the day. Izzy had disappeared and Alec knew he needed to find her before she found Marcel.

The conference rooms were empty and Alec was beginning to worry. He couldn’t find the creep but he couldn’t find Izzy either, only the lack of pained screaming comforted Alec that she hadn’t found him yet.

“Looking for something angel?” Came a voice from right behind him. Never mind, he wished Izzy found the guy.

“Nothing you’re offering.” Alec spat, he tried to leave but the guy grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him pinning the young shadowhunter to the wall. Alec’s muscles were screaming in protest and he could feel the bones in his shoulder joint grinding, threatening to pop out.

“You should show me some respect, after all I was gracious enough to share my bed with you and cure you of Bane’s magicks. You might as well give in, there’s no way he’d touch you now.

Alec tried to shove back but his arm cracked forcing a pained gasp from his lips. Marcel twisted his arm harder.

“Now you’re going to behave, or else.” And then Marcel went flying off of Alec and was smashed into the opposite wall dangling a foot off the floor.

“Or else what?” Came a familiar voice, in a tone Alec had never heard before.

“Magnus.” Alec shoved his shoulder back into place before moving to the warlock. Izzy stood a foot or so behind him. Purple sparks shot from Magnus’ clenched fists and his cat eyes narrowed in rage. “You can’t kill him.”

“Give me one good reason not to. He assaulted you!” Alec stepped between them blocking Magnus’ view of the creep.

“Because you’re here and I’d rather go have dinner with you and go back to the loft tonight rather than spend the next three days trying to bail you out of jail.” He cupped Magnus’ face gently and laid a few soft kisses to his lips, feeling the tension begin to ease from his boyfriend's shoulders.

“Damn you and your persuasiveness.” The warlock said yanking Alec in for a filthy, possessive kiss that was very handsy; they barely heard the body hit the floor as Magnus released him. Alec moaned loudly and gripped onto the warlock’s hair with one hand and his ass with the other. So he was putting on a bit of a show, he was happy, and maybe Marcel would get that Magnus would never believe some silly rumor.

“Okay hermano, I don’t need to know this much about you!” Izzy squealed. When it became clear they weren’t listening she quickly shoved the Madrid Institute head back out to the main room. He was leaving, tonight. 

“Take me home Magnus, I missed you.” Alec whispered, the warlock was more than happy to comply.

_ _ _

It wasn’t until later Alec asked Magnus to summon his phone so he could text Izzy. And it wasn’t until she responded to the text he found out she had changed his ringtone.

_My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me around, come say hi!
> 
> DA: http://civil-war-casualty.deviantart.com/  
> Tumblr: http://hornedqueenofhell.tumblr.com/


End file.
